These sewer baskets are used to filter coarse material such as branches, leaves, gravel and the like so as to prevent clogging of the sewer network. The sewer baskets are removed and cleaned from time to time and make sewage more easy to filter at the filtration station to which the sewer network is connected. The baskets are usually supported within the vertical sewer pipe at about three feet below street level and are removably supported by devices that are difficult to install or which require modification of the surface of the sewer pipe. For instance angle irons can be permanently secured to the sewer surface by screws driven into the sewer wall or as described in U.S. Pat. No. 530,816 to Wright entitled "Manhole for sewers" and dated Dec. 11, 1894, a metal sleeve has to be inserted into the manhole with an inturned rim at its lower end on which the frame of the sewer basket is releasably supported. Another example of a support system for a sewer basket is found in U.S. Pat. No. 122,209 dated Dec. 26, 1871 entitled "Improvement in sewer traps and catch basins" to Ashman et al. In this patent the sewer wall is modified at the desired level to provide a ledge all around the sewer pipe on which the sewer basket releasably rests.